Forever and Always
by enchantress99
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots about coupled, like Caleo, Percabeth, Mericcup, Jelsa, stuff like that.
1. Caleo

**Hey Guys! **

**Please Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Percy Jackson Characters**

**There are going to be couple names instead of chapters as the title.**

Caleo

Leo POV

It was after the Giant War. The Seven, Thalia, and Nico were sitting on the beach at Camp Half-Blood. Suddenly, Piper started and looked at Leo.

"Where did you go after Khione blasted you off the ship?" she asked, and Leo's face fell. He thought of the beautiful girl he had met, they're many arguments, and the one kiss that they had shared. Finally, of his promise.

"Well, It started with the sky..." he began, and Leo told them abut his trip to Ogigya, and meeting Calypso. He told them about his promise, and about everything that had happened. Percy looked down when Leo told them about him and Calypso's meeting. Annabeth looked at the ocean thoughtfully after Leo had finished his story.

"Well, we need to leave, don't we?" she asked, and Leo stared at her.

"What?" he asked, and the blonde girl grinned at him.

"Well, you did swear on the river Styx, didn't you?' she asked, and the others nodded. Leo grinned back and ran to his baby,, which was bobbing in the water.

"We go now!" he said as the other followed him on. The Argo Two flew upwards, and they were off the Hades knows where.

A few days later, Leo was sitting by Festus and remembering Calypso's caramel hair, her warm brown eyes, when Piper walked up to him.

"hey. I have an idea." she said, and Leo perked up.

"What?"

"What if we stopped steering." she said,"After all, we'll only get there if we're lost. Right?" Leo was so happy he could have kissed her right there. He called the others, and told them the plan. Days later, they were sailing on crystal-blue waters, towards a white island.

Calypso POV

It had been almost a year since Leo had left. One kiss, that was it. Calypso remembered his dark hair, and the way his eyes blazed when he was working. She smiled when she remembered their meeting. He had fallen onto her dining table, and their many arguments had began, ending with Calypso eventually falling hard for the son of Hephaestus. The young goddess sighed and went on picking out the weeds in her garden. She was in her gardening clothes, except for one small change. Her shirt was now Leo's, which he had left on her island. That was when she heard it. A type of motor, near the beach. She dropped her basket and ran as fast as she could towards the ocean. When she got there, Calypso began to cry. A large bronze ship was sailing towards her, with an enormous bronze dragon head on the bow. Then she remembered.

_"When I fix Festus, I'll come back and find you."_

And, of course, standing at the edge of the boat was a curly haired boy, grinning like a madman. Calypso watched as he jumped into the ocean, swimming as hard as he could, the water evaporating form his body heat. Calypso collapsed onto the beach, sobbing with happiness. When he reached the shore, Leo ran to her and folded her into his arms.

"I can't believe you found me." she said, and Leo laughed.

"I told you I would." he replied, and Calypso tilted her head up, and the mechanic and the goddess shared their second kiss.


	2. Percy goes home

**Hey Guys! **

**Please Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Percy Jackson Characters**

Neutral POV

It was three years after the Giant War. The Mist had fallen, and the mortals were beginning to notice things. Percy was sitting in his Senior Mythology Class at Goode High School, when a roar startled them all. People screamed as a Chimera burst through the doors, with three kids on its tail, two girls and a boy. The first girl was, to say it plainly, hot. She had golden blonde hair, beautiful stormy grey eyes, and she was wearing denim shorts, blue sandals, and an orange T-shirt. The other girl was wearing basically the same thing, only she had on black combat boots and long jeans, and a silver circlet in her short, spiky black hair. Her eyes were electric blue, and her skin was almost pale. The boy was about two years younger then the girls. He had shaggy black hair, pale skin, and eyes such a dark brown that they were almost black. He had on black pants, combat boots, and a dark jacket, covering the same orange shirt everyone else had. They ran in, shouting for everyone to cover their heads. They whipped out weapons, a silver bow and arrows, a black sword, and a white sword, that looked like it was made of bone. The fight took what seemed like forever, but the blonde girl finally stuck the creature and it exploded in gold dust. The Mythology teacher, Mr. Brunner, wheeled himself over to the kids.

"Are you all alright?" he asked, and the blonde girl grinned at him.

"Yeah. We're fine. But I have a message for your principal. Please go to the Delphi Strawberry Service headquarters in one week. You'll know what to do." she said. The kids had begun to stand up, and the three newcomers grinned at Percy before disappearing in shadows. Mr. Brunner turned to his class, They were all shaking, and whiter than a ghost, except for one. Percy's face was glowing as he smiled at his Mythology teacher.

"Let's get back to work, shall we?"

One Week Later

Percy and his classmates got off of the school bus in front of a large hill. Mr. Brunner led them up to the top, where there was nothing.

"What are we even doing here?" a girl named Zoe, who hit on Percy all the time, whined. people agreed with her, and began to whine. Percy rolled his eyes and walked over to Mr. Brunner. He nodded. Percy walked over to the seemingly empty space, and raised his voice so that everyone could hear him.

"I, Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, allow these mortals to enter the gates of Camp Half Blood." he said in a clear voice. There was silence, then everybody burst out laughing, before gasping, seeing a dragon curled underneath a huge pine tree. Percy smirked and scratched the dragon under it's chin.

"Hey Pleaus. They treating you good without Thals?" he asked, and the dragon snorted. Mr. Brunner smiled and led the group through the shield, and there were many more gasps. Where there was nothing before, there was an entire camp. More than fifty cabins were gathered, and there were stables, a training ground, a large forest, and a gigantic blue farmhouse. More than three hundred kids were milling around, ignoring the group. Mr. Brunner led them through the people, who, for some reason, grinned at him. That's when the jocks, Derek, Josh, Dominic, Jake, and Dylan, spotted five girls standing by a cabin covered with seashells. Two of them were the girls they had seen the week before, but the other three were new. One had choppy brown hair, with a feather braided down the front, a light tan and kaleidoscope eyes. Another had curly brown hair, and mocha skin, with dark, caramel-brown eyes. The last had golden brown hair, with light brown eyes and tan skin. The jocks strolled over to the girls, and Dylan draped his arm across the blonde's shoulder.

Hey cutie. I have connection's at the hottest clubs in the world, and..." Josh tried to flirt with the dark-skinned girl, before a large black bear rammed into him, and stood protectively in front of the girl. Percy and the others laughed. Dominic attempted to flirt with the girl with the feather in her hair, but a boy with blonde hair came over and punched him in the face, hard.

"Get away from her." he snarled. Jake took hold of the girl with caramel-brown hair's hands, even though she tried to break free.

"Hey babe. We should so go out." the girl glared at him, before a sudden fireball struck him in the back, and he fell over. A boy with curly black hair, and pointy ears that made him look like a Latino Christmas Elf came over with an angry expression on his face, but if faded when the girl hugged him. Derek turned to the black-haired girl, and smirked. Before he said anything, she had him on his back, with a knee on his chest, and a bronze knife by his throat.

"You even think about flirting with me, and I will send you to Tartarous" she said, and Derek gulped and nodded. The kids looked around for Dylan and the blonde, and found him dragging her to the beach, before kissing her. They grinned at each other, before seeing Percy ripping his jacket off, revealing an orange shirt that said Camp Half-Blood on it. He took out a pen, which turned into a bronze sword. He ran down to the beach, and ripped Dylan away, and punched him in the face. The dark-haired boy ran to him, and grabbed him arms, dragging him over to the group of kids he was with. The black-haired girl punched him in the face, then kicked him in the chest. The groups turned back to Percy and the girl, and saw the girl crying in his arms. Percy glared at them all.

"Everyone, meet my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase." he said, and the student gasped as they saw that Mr. Brunner had become a centaur.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, home of the demigods." he said.

One Hour Later(Bored SpongeBob voice)

Percy POV

The groups were gathered around a large table, and Percy was sitting with his friends. Annabeth was clutching him tightly, shaken by the encounter with Dylan. The latter had a black eyes, and bloody nose.

"We should introduce ourselves." Piper said, "My name is Piper, daughter of Aphrodite. This is Jason, son of Jupiter, that's Hazel, daughter of Pluto, and Frank, son of mars, Leo, son of Hephaestus, and Calypso, Thalia, daughter of Zeus, and Nico, son of Hades, and finally, you know Percy, son of Poseidon, and Annabeth, daughter of Athena. And, Chiron, trainer of Heroes." The students gaped at the other group.

"Prove it!" Zoe said, and Percy saw Thalia gag. He looked back at his classmate, and realized that she looked like a girl who had been killed by her own father. A girl whose place Thalia took over for right before she turned sixteen. A girl name Zoe Nightshade. Thalia began to cry, and Percy and Grover, who were the only ones who had realized it, went to her side, and hugged her as she cried. Percy heard someone laugh.

"Awwww, did we scare da widdle babies?" Josh said in a baby voice, and Thalia, tears still flowing, pulled out her bow and arrow and pointed it at his face.

"Shut up. You will never know what we have been through. We have seen things that would make you cry for Mommy. Just be grateful you had a normal childhood. Be grateful that you weren't hunted down by monsters every second of your life. I am crying because your friend over there looks like a girl who was like a sister to me, and she died protecting us. So shut up, because you don't know us at all." Thalia finished her rant to absolute silence, except for her quiet sobs. She slowly let go of her bow, and Percy strode forward, glaring at his classmates, and brought Thalia back to the other demigods, where she was clutched tightly by Grover, and they were joined by Percy.

"She's in Elysium, Thals." Grover said, stroking her short hair. Annabeth stood, angry.

"Is that enough proof for you jerks?" she yelled, before she suddenly clutched her head and ran out of the room. Percy let go of Thalia and ran after her, but paused.

"Please, just leave us in peace, and go back to your world." he said, and ran after his girlfriend, whom he found sitting on the beach, her head clutched in her hands, and bent down by her knees. Percy sat down beside her, and Annabeth threw her arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder. Percy held on to her as the remembered everything that had happened in...hell.

"Why did the Mist have to fall? We were perfectly fine without the mortals knowing everything about us. Why Percy? Why?" she asked. Percy stroked her hair.

"I don't know Wise Girl. I don't know." he said, before lightning struck next to where they were sitting, and she screamed. Percy stared as rain began to fall. The moon didn't show, and Percy got the message.

"She's crying again." he told Annabeth, who had stopped sobbing. She nodded. Percy heard a cough behind him, and turned to see Nico standing behind them.

"Chiron needs you to come back." he said, and Percy, who noticed Annabeth's pain, nodded. Annabeth attempted to stand, but she would have collapsed if Percy hadn't caught her.

"It hurts again, doesn't it." he asked, and she nodded. During the war, Annabeth had been bitten by a monster with poisonous fangs, and her wound had never really healed. Percy smirked, and swept Annabeth into his arms, bridal style. She giggled, and put her head against his chest. The pair walked into the pavilion to see everyone gathered around a circular table, with cell phones, and many things from the attic, including Percy's shield and Minotaur horn. Percy placed Annabeth on the couch next to Thalia before turning to Chiron.

"Why is my stuff here?" he asked, and he put a hand up.

"Children, these are items that demigods have found over the years." he went on to explain about their lifestyle, and by the time they kids had to leave, they had found out everything there was to know about demigods. As they were leaving, Zoe turned to Percy.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked, and Percy smiled, glancing at his girlfriend, who was curled up on the couch covered by his sweatshirt.

"Nope. I'm going to stay right here, where I belong."


	3. Percabeth

**Hey Guys! **

**Please Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Percy Jackson Characters**

Neutral POV

Percy, Hazel and Frank were in the middle of the battle in the Field of mars. The monsters were overrunning everything, and it looked like there was no hope.

"This is it! We can't hold up any longer!" Hazel yelled, deflecting a Cyclopes' attack. Percy looked around. The Romans were falling. Then they all heard it. A clear, sweet horn. Percy turned to the hills. Standing there, was a single white wolf, then an silver arrow pierced the monster Hazel was fighting. Then they appeared. A group of girls, in silver clothing, led by one girl who stood out. She had black, spiky hair, and a silver circlet on her head, and she was grinning at the Romans, searching their faces, and resting on Percy's.

"Hunters! To the idiotic Son of Poseidon's aid! And watch the skies." the girl shouted, and the group ran down the hill, shooting arrows. Percy grinned and turned to the Romans.

"Don't worry. They're on our side!" he said. The Romans shook themselves, and began to fight once again, with new found strength. Percy turned and found a gorgon on his tail, and he blocked her strike, fighting back. An knife pierced the gorgon's chest, and she disintegrated. Percy saw Thalia grinning at him, and he grinned back. The cousins stood back to back, facing the monsters around them.

"Good to see you Kelp Head." Thalia said.

"You too Pinecone Face. Are you guys the only ones?" Percy asked, and Thalia laughed.

"No. Looked up." she said, and Percy saw a giant bronze warship flying above them, with pegasi around it. One of them was pitch-black, with a blonde girl riding on top of it, holding a bronze dagger. The girl shouted something to the others, and the pegasi darted down, and the people on them jumped off. The ship landed, and even more kids in orange t-shirts poured out, with their a bunch of battles, and Percy destroying Polybotes, the monsters were finally vanquished, and the army was gone. Percy was hoisted onto a shield, and the Romans were shouting

"Preator! Preator!" Percy laughed as they took him around the city limits, then he stopped. He saw people being pushed aside, and they were all either wearing silver or orange. He met grey eyes, and Annabeth smiled sadly at him, before turning around, with everyone elsa following her. Octavian was running up, and rammed into Annabeth, but he didn't apologize. He just laughed and stood in front of her, watching her get up. Percy felt hot anger boil up inside him, and before he knew it, a wave had slammed down on top of the augur and washed him into the city limits. Annabeth looked from the spot where Octavian had previously occupied, then to Percy, and she grinned. He grinned back, and jumped off the shield, to much of the Roman's surprise. He ran to his girlfriend's side, and hugged her to him tightly.

"I missed you. Did you honestly think I would become the leader of a different place, other than my true home?" He said, and Annabeth laughed, holding him tighter. Percy felt another weight on his back, and turned to see Thalia sitting on his back, grinning. Before he could greet his family, Reyna called him over.

"Come here Percy. We need to put the cloak on you." she said, holding a purple cloak out for him. Percy looked from the Romans, who he had defended and protected in the battle, while his Greek family he had fought with for five years, and they knew more about him than most people. And Annabeth...

"No." he said, shocking everyone there. Percy looked back to the Greeks and saw a boy about his age, with blonde hair, and elecrtis blue eyes.

"You're preator is already here. Isn't that right Jason?" he said, and the boy looked taken aback, but nodded and stepped forward. Reyna looked from each boy to the other.

"I'm sorry, but I have to stay with my true family. I'm already their leader, and I could never leave them." Percy said, and walked back into his family. Thalia welcomed him with a tight hug, and Clarisse actually clapped his back. Annabeth pushed through the crowd and launched herself at her boyfriend. He caught her, and looked into her amazing eyes, then kissed her. It spoke of the months away, of everything that had happened, but most of all, it spoke of love.


	4. Hunger Games

**Hey Guys! **

**Please Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Hunger Games characters**

Neutral POV

It had been twelve all the districts were happy and content. Katniss and Peeta had two children, a girl and a boy. The girl's name was Rue Prim Mellark, and she was twelve years old. The boy's name was Finnick Cinna Mellark, and he was ten years old. They were sitting in school, where their teacher, Maggie, was teaching them about the old world, and about the Hunger Games. Right then the kids were learning about the new Rebellion.

"The New Rebellion was cause by a girl everyone called the Mockingjay. She was a rebel from the beginning, when she volunteered for her sister in the Hunger Games. The girl fell in love with her fellow tribute, who had confessed his love for her on television. Together, they began to resist the Capitol. The girl continued to resist until she was victorious. Panem lost many brave warriors to this war. Here are a few: Finnick Odair, Cinna Mordak, Primrose Everdeen, and others included in the actual Hunger Games. That's it for today children. And another thing. The people who began the rebellion were a couple people actually. They were Haymitch Abernathy, Gale Hawthorn, Katniss Everdeen, and Peeta Mellark. Have a good day." Maggie finished, and dismissed the children. Rue skipped home, followed by Finnick and opened the door to the house.

"Hi Mom! We're home!" she yelled, and saw her mother sitting at the table, stroking their old cat, Buttercup.

'Hi kids! How was school?" Katniss asked her kids.

"Well, today we learned about the New Rebellion. Did you and Daddy know somebody named Gale Hawthorn?" Finnick asked, and Katniss placed a hand over her mouth. At that moment, the front door opened again.  
"Hi everybody!" Peeta called.

"Daddy!" Rue and Finnick ran into their father's arms, while Katniss stayed at the table, silently crying.

"What is it?" Peeta asked and Katniss hugged him.  
"They heard about Gale." she said, and Peeta gripped the table tightly. Rue hesitantly placed a hand on her mother's arm.

"Mom? Are you alright?" she asked.

'Yes. Can you and your brother help me with the dishes?" she asked, and Rue nodded, as did Finnick.

**Two Days Later**

The Mellark family walked together to the town square, where the rest of town was gathered.

"Hey kids." Haymitch met them on the platform, and Rue and Finnick hugged him.

"Any idea why we're here?" Peeta asked, and he shrugged. The mayor stood up and tapped the mike.

"Hello everyone. We are gathered here today, the twelfth anniversary of the New Rebellion, to honor the dead, and to honor the living. First, we honor Peeta and Katniss Mellark, the leaders of the rebellion, and Haymitch Abernathy, who kept them safe the entire time." he said, and everyone clapped as the three stood and bowed.

'There is one other, however. He left after the war, and did not return, but he has now, to meet with us and to be recognized. Please welcome Gale Hawthorn." the mayor gestured to the doors, and they opened to reveal a tall man, with grey eyes, and brown hair. He spotted Katniss, who had silent tears streaming down her face, and Peeta, who was grinning, and the man walked over to them and hugged them both. katniss cried into his shoulder.

"I missed you catnip." Gale said, smiling.

"So have I"


End file.
